The Secret couple club
by Ravenclawgirl789
Summary: Where do you go if you want to spend time with you boyfriend or girlfriend in secret? The secret couples club of course! Couples are: Dinny (Ginny and Draco) Fremione (Hermione and Fred) Guna (george and Luna) Deamus (Dean and seamus) WARNING:Deamus is SLASH!
1. chapter 1

**This will probably only be about 5 chapters.**

 **Fremionie ship. Hinted Guna (George and Luna)! Post hogwarts goblet of fire!**

 **Chapter 1: secret dances!**

"Hermione, are you ok?!"

Hermionie looked up and saw Fred looking very concerned.

"Yeah Fred I'm fine." Said Hermione.

"Is it Krum 'cause I swear if he's hurt you-..."

"Fred it's not Krum it's your idiot brother" sighed Hermione.

Hermione explained how Ron had had ago at her for going to the Yule ball with Victor Krum and how while she was arguing with Ron Krum had ditched her and found someone else to dance with.

"Well how about we dance?"Said Fred with a smile.

"But what about your date?"Asked Hermione.

"Angelina is too ill to come and I'm tired of hanging out with George and Luna while the snog and Luna keeps warning me about nargless-whatever they are!" Replied Fred smirking.

"I would love too but-" started Hermione but Fred cut her off mid sentence.

"If your worried about Ron I have a place we can go." Said Fred Mysteriously

"Really? Where?" Questioned Hermione

"I can't tell you, it's a secret" answered Fred with a smile."come on I'll show you!"

Hermione followed Fred and he took her hand and led her to the room of requirement.

After they had entered the room Fred said to her, "may I have this dance"

Hermione laughed, took his hand, and they danced around the room without a care in the world.

After they had finished dancing they both agreed it was getting late and walked back to the common room together.

When they got to the door of the common room, Hermione said to Fred

"I've had a wonderful time tonight, thank you!"

"We should do it again some time" said Fred grinning.

"Definitely!" Said Hermionie

She gave Fred a hug and entered the door to the Gryfindor common room.

"Night Hermionie!" Fred called

"Night Fred" she replied

 **So that was the first chapter, what did you think? I will be uploading another chapter tommorow! Hi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ginny and... MAlFOY?!?!?**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling extremely happy. Last night Hermione had had an amazing time with Fred and couldn't stop thinking about him.

She walking into the Gryfindor common room and saw Ginny who seemed like she was in a foul mood.

"Hey Ginny, are you ok?" Asked Hermione

"Yes, I'm fine!" Snapped Ginny

"Ginny please talk to me" pleaded Hermione

"Ughhh, i think I'm in LOVE!!" Said Ginny

"Really? With who?!"

Ginny opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Ginny please tell me!" Pleaded Hermione

"Me and Draco Malfoy are dating!" Whispered Ginny.

"MALFOY?! Your dating MALFOY?!?!?! Said a shocked Hermionie struggling to keep her voice down.

"Shhhh!" Said a flustered Ginny

"Yes I'm dating Draco but he makes me happy and he's soooo sweet, please, give him a chance!!!" Pleaded Ginny

"Ok, I support you, and I also know a place where you two can hang out in private, eat, dance, have fun!"

"Really! Where?!"

Hermione explained how her and Fred spent the evening in the room of requirement the night before.

Ginny started squealing with delight!

"Shhh GINNY!!!" Pleaded Hermione

"Ok! Ok! I'll meet you their tonight!" Said Ginny.

"On one condition!!!" Said Hermione mysteriously.

"And what is that?!" Asked Ginny curiously.

"You have to tell Fred about you and Malfoy, and he can come as well!" Said Hermione blushing and smirking.

For a moment Ginny looked deep in thought, Hermione thought she was going to refuse but then she said,

"DEAL!"

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Deamus is REAL!!!**

Hermione was walking to her common room after lunch when she saw George comphorting a crying dean.

"Dean! What's the matter?!"asked Hermione

"Can I tell her? She won't blab." George asked dean

Dean nodded.

"Dean is just coming to terms with the fact that..."

He leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear,

"He's gay."

Dean looked down in shame.

Hermione felt sorry for him.

"Dean no ones gonna hate you, think about it! Seamus is openly gay and is one of the most popular Gryfindors ever! How do you know your gay anyway?!" Questioned Hermione

"Um..I..I..I.. have a crush on Seamus!" He stuttered.

George smiled.

"Well, a little birdy told me that Seamus has a crush on YOU and was worried about it because he thought you were strait!" George said with a mischievous smile.

"R..r..really?!" Asked dean

"Yes! Now go get you man!" Said George

Dean rushed off to find Seamus!

"That was very nice of you George!" Praised Hermione.

"Well...I'm having problems with a girl at the moment and I know how hard it is, so I wanted to make sure Dean had his problems solved before things got out of hand." George said shyly.

"Aww, that's so sweet, who's the lucky girl?!" Asked Hermione.

"I will tell you in the common room later!" Said George.

"Ok, bye George."

"Bye Hermione!"

When Hermione got back to the common room, Dean and Seamus were sitting hand in hand.

She smiled and thought to herself

"I think maybe I will invite them too!"

 **So what did you think about Dean and Seamus' coming out chapter?!?!?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pure Torture**

It was Hermione and Fred, Draco and Ginny, Seamus and dean, George and Luna. Fred had invited George and Luna the hour before. They were all walking to the room if requirement.

Once they were in they all looked uncomfortable and were looking at the their feet, but Fred and George broke the tension.

"May I have this dance m'lady?" They said at the same time.

Fred grabbed Hermiones hand and George grabbed lunas hand, they began to dance.

Draco watched them feeling embarrassed, but Ginny, who wasn't shy, laughed at Draco, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the middle of the room, and they began to dance. Seamus and Dean, who both hated dancing, just sat on the floor holding hands, and laughed at the others!

After an hour, they left the room of requirement and headed to the great haul, laughing, smiling and holding hands. But they didn't get to the great haul, because Umbridge stopped them,

"You lot, my office, NOW!!" She screamed at them.

They scurried into her office

"Malfoy, Lovegood, Thomas, Finnigan, Granger...and all of you 3 Weasleys, have broken a major school rule, girls and boys must be at least 1 metre apart! And Finnigan and Thomas, you have also broken the no gay realationship rule, I think some lines will teach you a lesson!" Said Umbridge with a sickly sweet smile.

They got to write lines with some of Umbridges "special" quills, the ones that carved what ever you were writing into the back of your hand

They each got their own "special" messages.

The charectors "messages":

Dean and Seamus: I am a disgusting Gay

Hermione: I am a MUDBLOOD I don't deserve MAGIC!

Draco: I am a DISGRACE to the Malfoy bloodline.

Luna: I belong in the PHYSCO ward at St.Mungos!

Fred: I love MUDBLOODS!

Ginny: I am a SLAG!

George: I am a dirty, poor, Ginger!

Umbridge smiled as she saw them since in pain.

Once outside, Ginny fell into Dracos arms, hugging him while crying.

"She right you know, about me being a physco, everyone else thinks it anyway." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Luna, stop, your not crazy!!! Your amazing, your beautiful and your smart, your in Ravenclaw for gods sake!" Protested George

Hermione was crying, the message on her arm was the most hateful of all.

"Mudblood..." she muttered

"Hermione, don't, she's right about one thing, I do love mudbloods!" Said Fred smiling.

Seamus and Dean remained silent, holding hands and smiling.

"Well I'm glad you two find this funny!" Snapped Ginny at Dean and Seamus

"We have made a decision, we are openly coming out as a gay couple, we are gonna make sure everyone can see out scars at all times to show that we are openly gay and proud!" Said Seamus proudly.

"You know what? Me too! Everyone is gonna know that I love mudbloods, and I don't care what anyone else says!" Said Fred proudly

"Oh Fred!" Said Hermione before kissing him deeply on the lips.

"What the hell is going on!!" Screamed an angry Ron.

Hermione and Fred jumped apart, Ron was Fuming.

"My sister, cosing up to my worst enemy, my brother, holding Luna my ex-girlfriend in his arms, Dean and Seamus holding bloody hands, I though we were mates and you didn't even tell me you too were gay toghether, and worst of all, Hermionie, you reject me, and then go off and snog Fred!!!" Screamed Ron

Ron looked at Hermiones carved arm and then at Freds.

"Umbridge is right, you are a filthy, little, mudblood!!!" Said Ron, with a disgustingly pleased smile on his face.

This was all to much for Fred, he grabbed Ron and punched him in the face.

George grabbed Fred and held him back so he couldn't attack Ron anymore.

"Ron just go back to your common room, you need to calm down!" Draco warned Ron

Ron went to punch him but Draco grabbed his arm before he could.

"Ron, we both know that if we had a fight, I would win, but today I'm not in the mood for a fight as me and my friends have just been torchered by having our skin carved into, now, if you don't mind I need to make

sure my girlfriend is ok after that very traumatic meeting with Umbridge! Some brother you are, you didn't even ask your sister if she was ok!" Said Draco trying to stay calm.

"What ever!" Said Ron, and as he walked stormed away, he went out of his way to shove Draco.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco and he pulled her into a loving embrace. They all knew this was just the beginning of Umbridges reign and Ron rage, but they tried to forget about all of that and decided to go back to the only place in the school they all felt comfortable and safein, the room of requirement.

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story, things get interesting next chapter, how will all of the couples friends react when Ron tells them all about their relationships?! Stay Tuned! Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Who hates who? Who supports who?**

The news had got out about all of the secret couples (thanks to aroma spiteful blabbing) and each of the couples had haters and supporters.

 ** _Draco and Ginny_**

Haters: Ron, crabbe, goyal, pansy, lavender, slytherins

Supporters: secret couples club, Percy, Cedric, Harry (surprisingly) Neville, Blaise, Cho (because she wants Harry to herself and was afraid Ginny who steal him from her)

 ** _Seamus and Dean_**

Haters: slytherins, lavender, Ron,

Supporters: Harry, secret couples club, gryfindors (other than Ron and lavender) Neville

 ** _George and Luna_**

Haters: Ron, ravenclaw, slytherin

Supporters: secret couples club, Gryfindor, Cedric (not Ron) Hufflepuff (because Cedric supports them) Neville, Harry

 ** _Hermione and Fred_**

Haters: Ron, angelina johnson (because she loves Fred!)

Supporters: Gryfindor (other than Ron and angelina) secret couples club, ravenclaw, Cedric, hufflepuff, Neville, Harry

They were thankful to everyone being supportive and just ignored everyone who hated them. They were especially grateful to Harry, Neville and Cedric, who had supported them right from the start.

Neville had a crush on Luna, but doesn't mind because he's dating Hannah from hufflepuff and only wants Luna to be happy.

Harry got over his crush on Ginny and is supporting all of his friends.

Cedric is supporting all of his friends, he has started a gay rights campeign at school to help dean and Seamus, his best friends from Gryfindor.

Blaise is helping Draco out because Draco is his best friend, (even though blaise secretly thinks Draco a blood traitor) but doesn't bother with supporting the others because he either hates them or doesn't know them.

 **Sorry this one was short and didn't have much of a story line but I wanted to let you guys know who supports who and who hates who so there is no confusion in the next couple of chapters! Thx for reading! xxx ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Lunas harassment_**

George Fred and Ginny were walking down a corridor. Fred and George on their way to potions and Ginny on her way to defence against the dark arts. They heard 3 voices. 2 of them laughing. 1 of them sobbing. As they rounded the corner they saw the 3 people. It was Ron, Lavender and Luna. Luna was in a corner and Ron and Lavender were up in her face, taunting her. Ron had his wand pointed at her neck and he looked ready to curse her.

"What's your name? Go on say it!!!" Lavender said angrily.

"Loony lovegood..." whispered Luna looking terrified.

"Sorry! I didn't hear that say it again!" Ron taunted.

But before Luna could say any thing George ran over and shouted "Her name is Luna!", then he grabbed Ron and soon they were rolling around on the floor.

Finally, Fred and Ginny managed to pull George off of a bloody Ron (no pun intended) and hold him back. Ron and Lavender saw they had the chance and ran. Fred and Ginny let go of George and he pulled Luna into a hug.

"You two, go to class, I'll look after Luna" said George, looking down at a very distraught Luna who was still crying her eyes out, resting her head on George's chest.

Ginny and Fred took the hint and rushed off to class.

"Luna I'm so sorry are you ok?" Asked George worried.

Luna was still crying, but she managed to say "y-y-yes just sh-shaken..." before passing out.

George picked her up bridal style and took her to Madame Pomfrey.

George laid Luna down on the bed and gently kissed her on the forehead. George had a feeling Luna could still hear him even though she was passed out on bed, so he said to her "ill come and see you after lunch... um.. I love you Luna..." he began to walk away.

Luna slowly opened her eyes and croaked out "I love you too George."

George turned around, smiled at Luna, and walked out of the hospital wing.

"No matter how tough things get..." Luna thought to herself, "I will always have George, the person who I love, the person who loves me back, by my side." And with that happy though in her head, she gently drifted off to sleep.


	7. Authors note

**_To Readers,_**

 ** _Some of you guys were confused about Lavender being a bully! In my secret couples club universe Lavender is obsessed with Ron! She would do anything for him. Lavender has tried to flirt with Ron in the past but it has never worked! Now that Ron is upset with his family and friends he decides to use this to his advantage and basically convinces Lavender that if she does whatever he says he will love her back. Lavender is blinded by her obsession with Ron. It is much like the Severus Snape and Lily Potter situation, Lavender thinks she loves Ron but is actually just obsessed with him. Just like Severus Snape thought he loved Lily Potter when actually he was just obsessed with her. The fact that Severus Snape doesn't love Lily Potter but is obsessed with her has been confirmed by Queen J.K. Rolling herself! I also wanted to put out their that the Luna Lovegood in my Harry Potter universe has ADHD (attention deficit hyperactive disorder). In the real Harry Potter universe she does not but I feel like she has many traits that prove she has ADHD. This is one of the main reasons Luna gets bullied by Ron and Lavender. Also, not many Ravenclaws like her because they are JEALOUS of her disorder. Yes, JEALOUS! The Ravenclawgirls are envious that Luna can think differently, think outside of the box and still make sence. That is something that every Ravenclaw wishes they could do so they take their anger and jealousy out on Luna and bully her. A few people are also angry that I made Draco and Ginny date each other but I will be putting up a chapter about how they met and fell in love soon!_**

 ** _I hope that has cleared a few things up and you guys now fully understand the story and my version of the Harry Potter Universe!!!_**

 ** _Bye for now,_**

 ** _Ravenclawgirl789_**

 ** _xxxx_**


	8. Ginny POV

**_Ginnys point of view_**

 _Ginny walked into the Gryfindor common room, she had been having a really rough day and all she wanted to do was have a girly chat with her best friend, Lavenders Brown. However, her day got worse as she saw none other than PANSY PARKINSON sitting in the sofa, reading a magazine while Lavender did her hair._

 _"Umm...hey..Lav.." said Ginny uncertainly_

 _Lavender just ignored her._

 _"Uhh..hello...helllooooo...earth to Lavender Brown!" Said Ginny as she waved her hand in Lavenders face._

 _Lavender gave Ginny a cold, hard, glare and said to her_

 _"Sorry, I don't talk to b*tchs!"_

Ginny was taken aback, Lavender was usually such a friendly, bubbly girl!

"Wha..wh..what?" Ginny stutterd nervously

Then Padma Patel cut in

"You knew me and pansy had a crush on Draco and pansy is terribly upset!"

They were all furious at her and she hadn't done anything wrong.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she ran out of the common room and down the corridor. She ran into someone. She was about to apologise when the the person who she had ran into wrapped their arms around her. The person she had ran into was Draco. She started crying again.

"Hey, hey, hey...don't cry, I'm here now." He spoke softly to her.

She wiped the tears away but kept her head down.

Draco gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"Chin up princess, or your crown will slip." Draco whispered lovingly into her ear.

"I-I-I'm sorry Draco, it's j-just that I'm having a b-bad day t-t-today." She started to explain.

"Shh, you don't need to explain your self to me. I'll always be here for you." He said and kissed her gently of the forehead.

"Thank you Draco. You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better." She said and Draco gently kisses her on the lips.

"How about we go to the kitchens, I'm starving, and I know you want to visit the house elves!" Draco said with a smile.

"He even remembered that I love the house elves!" Ginny thought to herself.

"Ok, lead the way!" She said taking Dracos hand.

"Sure thing princess, oh, and by the way, Slytherin are so gonna thrash Gryfindor at the quidditch match tommorow!" Draco said with a cheeky grin.

"I highly doubt that!" Said Ginny smiling at Draco.

Ginny felt at peace when she was with Draco, he always knew how to make her laugh and smile. She was in love with Draco, and Draco was in love with her!

 ** _I hope that this chapter showed how much of a great ship Dinny is and how caring Draco can really be when he's around Ginny! xx_**


	9. Deamus

**_Deamus will not give up!!!_**

 ** _Deans point of view_**

 ** _Dean and Seamus were holding hands walking down the corridor holding hands when Umbridge walked down the corridor past them, cast a spell which separates them and said_**

 ** _"Rule 367, no hand holding!" Umbridge screeched at them._**

 ** _They got back to the common room and sat down. Seamus rested his head on Deans shoulder and they cuddled up on the sofa._**

 ** _"What are we gonna do Dean?!" Asked Seamus._**

 ** _"I dunno Seamus we'll figure something out! I mean, the DADA teachers only ever have the job for a year anyway!" Said Dean trying to smile._**

 ** _"I guess your right." Said Seamus and he gently kissed Dean on the lips._**

 ** _"I'm gonna go to lunch, catch you later!" Called Seamus to Dean as he got up and left._**

 ** _"Ok! See you later!" Dean called back._**

 ** _"Maybe..." Dean thought to himself_**

 ** _"Things will turn out ok, I have Seamus and that's all that matters"._**

 ** _That was a lovely thought, and it made Dean feel better._**

 ** _Sorry this is short!_**

 ** _I hope you guys have an amazing Easter_**

 ** _xxx_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_We need a break!_**

 _"Look guys, we need a break from all of this, I've asked dumbledoor, he said we can have a sleep over in the room if requirement!" Said Ginny to Luna and Hermione._

 _"That would be fun, we could-" Luna started but was cut off by Hermione._

 _"-but I've got studying!!" Hermione whined._

 _"Oh come on it will be fun!" Pleaded Ginny_

 _"Ok then said Hermione relectently._

 _In the room of requirement!_

 _"Hmm...I've always wondered...Ginny, how did you and Draco get together?" asked Luna_

 _"Oh yeah! How did you and Malf-Draco, become...a thing?"_

 _Ginny giggled._

 _"Well it happened like this!" Said Ginny shyly._

 **#FLASHBACK#**

 _Pug face Parkinson had cornered Ginny and was beating her up with the help of her smirking slytherin BFFs! "Filthy...little...BLOODTRAITER!!!!!" Said Pansy in between punches._

 _"Please stop!" Pleaded Ginny._

 _"Oi! Parkinson! What you think you doing?!" Shouted Draco_

 _"Oh!" Giggled pansy,"hi Dracy-poo! just taking care of Weasley over her!" She said sweetly_

 _"Don't worry i finish her off!" Says Draco smugly._

 _Draco grabbed Ginny and started walking off with her._

 _"Get of me ferrit!" Said Ginny struggling._

 _"Calm down Ginny I-"_

 _"Ginny? Since when do you call me Ginny?!"_

 _"Well that's your name, isn't it?" Said Draco confused._

 _Before Ginny could say anything he let go of her and put his hand in her shoulders. She realised how good looking Draco was, but then realised what she was thinking and pushed the thought out of her head._

 _"Are you alright?" He asked_

 _"Why do you care? You hate me! You don't care about me!" Stated Ginny annoyed._

 _She went to turn away but before she could he pulled her close and whispered into her ear "you have no idea how much I care how much I care" before gently kissing her on the lips._

 _"I love you Ginny Weasley." Whispered Draco, and then he walked away leaving a shocked Ginny behind._

 **#END OF FLASHBACK!#**

 _"Awww... that's so sweet!" Said Ginny dreamily._

 _"Who knew Draco had a heart!" Said Hermione shocked._

 _ **The girls spent the rest of the night talking about school and giggling about boys, until finally, falling asleep, tommorow would be hard, but tonight, they forgot about all of their troubles, and it was fun!**_


End file.
